Her World
by Disney lovers 101
Summary: Aria Montgomery was your typical 17 year old girl. If typical includes dating your high school English teacher and being stalked by a faceless being. If Aria thought her life was messed up then, she was definitely not prepared for what the rest of her life had in store for her. When the world throws her for a loop, what will she do? EZRIA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! So this is a story idea that I just couldn't get out of my head. I know it's kinda cliché but I couldn't help myself… so here we go! I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria stared down at the box in her trembling hands. She felt nauseated, but that was nothing new. Throughout the past week the feeling hadn't left her once. She had thought nothing of it, until she missed her period. It was then that she started to suspect and freak out, because she was _never_ late. When the thought first popped into her head, her stomach had dropped so suddenly that she thought she was going to fall down. Over the next half hour, she was in full panic mode. The tears wouldn't stop and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. It had taken her a while to calm down. She was eventually able to talk herself through re-applying her smeared makeup. She had decided to drive to the city to buy it, it was too risky to purchase such a thing in Rosewood. The whole town would know by morning and she couldn't bear the thought. Luckily her parents had taken Mike to the movies. She had opted to stay home, blaming the nausea.

On the drive up to the city, her mind was whirring. On the drive home, she willed herself to thing of something other than the little box sitting in a plastic bag on the seat next to her, or of the sympathetic look from the cashier as she made her purchase. But try as she might, her mind would not wander.

Aria shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus. She was currently standing in her bathroom at home, staring at the box in her hands, reading the words _First Response Pregnancy Test_ over and over again. Aria shook her head again. Before she could stop herself, she ripped the box open and pulled out the two tests.

Aria placed the second test facedown on the bathroom counter. She had just taken both tests.

"And now, we wait." She mumbled to herself as she set a 3 minute timer on her phone. She slid down against the counter, curled up with her head between her knees.

 _What if she was pregnant?_ She held back a sob, her mind buzzing. How would her parents react? Her friends? Ezra? She breathed in sharply. _Ezra. What would she tell Ezra?_ Happy 24th birthday I'm pregnant?! She would be completely ruining his life! She was only 17, him 23, and he's her high school English teacher! She can't stop the tears as they come streaming down her face. _How was she going to tell Ezra?_ The sound of her phone buzzing snapped her out of her thoughts. She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her palms, taking a deep breath. She didn't even know if she _was_ pregnant yet. She quickly grabbed her phone, turning off the alarm. Standing up, she grabbed a test in each hand, took a deep breath, hurriedly flipped both tests over, and promptly burst into tears again. Because she, Aria Montgomery, was pregnant.

 **OOhhhhh! What do you guys think? I know it's pretty short but it's sort of like the prologue. Please Read and review! Thank you so much for reading and I promise I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I thought I was gonna be able to get this chapter up sooner but I've been extremely busy. I actually had most of it written a while ago but somehow it got deleted so I lost motivation for a while but I am determined to finish this story so even if it's a bit late, better late than never! Enjoy! I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria was still sat against the cabinets under the sink in the bathroom 45 minutes later, staring blankly at the wall. Her mind was whirring, thinking of everything and nothing at all. Her tears were starting to dry on her swollen cheeks, but her lashes were still soaked and with every blink leaving black lines around her puffy eyes.

How could she be pregnant? Well, she knew _how_ , but they had been _so_ careful. She shakily drew a deep breath, another sob escaping her throat as she exhaled. But she swallowed it back, breathing in through her nose this time and out through her mouth until she could take a breath without breaking down. _Good,_ she thought, _calm down, calm down. Panicking like this can't possibly be good for my baby._

Aria instantly sat straight up, her vision going dark from how quickly she jerked her head up from its resting position on her knees. _My baby?_ Where had that thought come from? She could feel the bile rising in her throat and booked it to the toilet, emptying the already empty contents of her stomach into it once more. Her throat was burning and her eyes were watering as she sat back and leant against the wall opposite the toilet. Leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. It did nothing though, as nothing could stop the onslaught of tears that came pouring down her face. She had trouble breathing as she was choking on her own sobs. Desperately she started breathing faster, but she still felt as if she couldn't get enough air. Finally she was able to slightly calm herself down once more. _Remember the baby, Aria._

"Oh God, _My baby."_ Her voice was cracked and shaking as she said it and it was easy to tell that she had been crying, but to her those were the most beautiful words she had ever heard. "My Baby." Her voice was stronger this time, with only a slight quiver at the end.

Breathing in once more, she slowly stood up and walked over to the sink. She looked up into the mirror. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes pink and swollen. Under and all around her eyes was all black, the smeared makeup making her look like some sort of demented clown. Sighing, she turned the faucet on, and, cupping some water into her hands, she leaned down and rinsed her mouth out. Grabbing her tooth brush she slowly and meticulously cleaned each tooth, and scraped her tongue until the vile taste of her earlier escapades with the toilet were gone. After rinsing her mouth, she once again cupped some water in her hands, but this time she splashed the cold liquid on her face. Grabbing a washcloth, she wiped it off, effectively smearing her makeup even more. Noticing this, she grabbed a makeup remover wipe and started to slowly take it all off.

After she finished, she once again glanced up into the mirror. With the makeup gone, it was almost easier to tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were still pink and puffy and her cheeks were still swollen, even if they weren't sticky from her tears any longer.

 _What was she going to do?_ As soon as she had this thought, she heard the front door slam and the laughing voices of her family drift up the stairs, effectively snapping her out of her trance. She quickly grabbed the tests and wrappers off the counter and shoved them back into the box. Whipping her head around, she located her jacket that she had discarded earlier, as she was feeling entirely too hot from being so anxious, and hurriedly wrapped the box up in it. She bolted out of the bathroom and into her room as fast as she could, letting the door slam behind her in her panic. She skidded to a stop next to her bed, pulling the box out of her jacket and shoving it into one of her pillowcases.

Aria slowly sat down on the edge of her bed. As her eyes scanned the room, she noticed a book on her bedside table and grabbed it. Flipping to a random page, she laid down on her bed just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Aria, honey, it's me. Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead." She called back. Ella Montgomery slowly opened the door and peeked in at Aria, who lay snugly beneath her blankets.

"Hey you, feeling any better? The movie was a dud, you didn't miss much." Ella said with a small smile, which quickly changed into a look of concern. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine..mom", Aria said, slightly choking on the word 'mom'. "This book is just really sad."

Ella glanced down at the book. "Since when does _The Hobbit_ make you cry?" she asked with a laugh.

"Since today!" Aria sputtered, her face growing even more red from embarrassment. _I should have checked what book I picked up._ "Are you done grilling me now?"

"Yes, I'll let you get back to your unexpected journey. Goodnight sweetheart, I hope you feel better soon." Ella leant down and kissed Aria on her temple. " I Love you."

"Yeah, I love you too mom. Goodnight."

Aria let out a deep breath as her mom closed the door behind her. How was she supposed to do this? She wasn't even able to tell her mom that she was pregnant, how was she supposed to tell Ezra? If she wasn't able to tell people, how would she be able to raise a child? This truly was an unexpected journey, Aria mused. She tossed the book aside and turned on her side. Her mom had turned the lights off as she left the room, so Aria was left in the dark. Unable to stop the tide, tears started to drip down her face once more, the sound of her sniffling nose the only noise in the room. _What am I going to do?_ She reached down and hugged her abdomen, cradling her unborn child. _I don't know what I'm going to do_. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts muddled except for two words. _My Baby._

 **Thanks for reading! Please review** **I'll update as soon as I get the chance!**


End file.
